peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Hot Day
Plot Peppa has a hot day. She meets one of her friends and brings icecream. George dropped his! Do you think he will be happy or sad in the end. [ comment down below what you thought before you read the story ] Transcript Narrator: One Hot Sunny Day Outside With Peppa And George. Narrator: It wasn't that Hot is was REALLY Hot! Peppa: Daddy! Daddy Pig: Yes Peppa? Peppa: I'm Hot Daddy Pig: Well, Peppa my Darling i don't know what to do about that... [ Ding Ding Ding Ding Diiiing went the icecream truck] Peppa: Daddy! Mummy! Can i go get icecream Please? Please? Mummy Pig: Ok, only if you buy George Icecream. Peppa: YAY! [ Peppa walks down the hill and meets Ms. Rabbit ] Ms. Rabbit: Hello, Peppa I guess you came here for some cool icecream for a Hot sunny day. Peppa: Yes Ma'am i did! Ms. Rabbit: Wait, am i old? Peppa: Noo, its just a joke [ Peppa laughed ] Ms. Rabbit: Well ok, What flavor do you want? [ Mummy Pig interups ] Mummy Pig: PEPPA! Grab me, Geoge, Daddy and yourself one! ok?! Peppa: Ok Mummy! Peppa: Ms. Rabbit I want Mint, Orange, Strawberry, and Blueberry please! Ms. Rabbit: Ok! here! Peppa: Thank you ma'am! Ms. Rabbit: Your Welcome Miss [ Peppa didn't leave because she saw Rebecca Rabbit ] Peppa: Ms. Rabbit. Ms. Rabbit: Yes Peppa? Peppa: Whats that behind you? Ms. Rabbit: This? Peppa: Yes that! Ms. Rabbit: Ohh thats my sweetheart Rebecca. Peppa: Ohh. Hi Rebecca! Rebecca: Hi Peppa! what are you doing here? Peppa: Oh i'm just hanging out with some icecream. Mummy Pig: PEPPA! are you DONE!?!? Peppa Pig: OK MUMMY! I have to go bye. Rebecca: Ohh... Bye! [ Back where Peppa was in the house ] [ Everyone ate and enjoyed their icecreams outside ] [ But George! ] George: cries oink cries oink Mummy Pig: Don't worry George you can have my icecream. George: I HATE ORANGE! oink Mummy Pig: Ohh... Poor George. [ all afternoon (including bedtime) George cried ] Narrator: The next morning, George, Peppa, Mummy and Daddy were outside. Daddy Pig: HooooooooooWeeeeeeee! I here the icecream truck. [ Peppa ran down the hill with out permission ] [ she goes gets some icecream and comebacks ] Mummy & Daddy Pig: PEPPA! You had no Permission to go get some icecream! Peppa: In Fact, I did! Mummy Pig: Don't speak back young piggy! Peppa: Sorry Mummy and Daddy. Peppa: to Mummy Pigs ear I went and got George a surprise!] Mummy Pig: Ohh... Ok this time it was ok. Mummy Pig: But why did you? Peppa: to Mummy Pigs ear again: Because yesterday George wasn't very happy! [laughed a bit! Mummy Pig: Ohh... Peppa: George. George: What epa ig? Peppa: I got you a surprise! George: What is it epa ig? keeps on calling Peppa "epa ig" because he's like a little baby Peppa: ICECREAM!!!! [ George was so surprised ] Narrator: DUHH! he was SURPRISED because it was a SURPRISE! haha got ya! [ it was Dinosaur Icecream and it had a dinosaur balloon attached to it! ] [ Peppa gave it to George ] George: YAY! [ he licks it ] YUMMY! George: Mooooooooooon! [ George lest go is icecream ] [ it had a balloon attached so it wouln't fall it would FLY AWAY! ] Everyone except George: Huuh! [ George started laughing hard and everybody joined! ] HAHAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA! The End hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha!